Everything I Planned
by iluvbrendonurie
Summary: Living paycheck to paycheck is never what Caroline had planned for her future, but when her previous relationship went sour, she had no choice but to run. Now she's living in a ratty apartment with a three year old working at a coffee shop, but maybe her luck is about to change when she meets charming Klaus, a world-renowned heart surgeon who just might flip hers upside down.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"She already ate breakfast so she should be fine until lunch," Caroline rattles off to one of the daycare assistants.

Her names Madeline and she has red hair and brown eyes and a pretty smile. She's young, Caroline's age of twenty, but the thing is Madeline has her life all planned out. This is an internship for her so she can have fewer courses to take in college. Perhaps the only downside of things is all the children, especially with a ten to one ratio, it's just not good. It's not that safe either, but it's all Caroline can afford at the moment.

"I packed her snacks, so if I'm late again, which I _won't _be, please let her have whatever she didn't eat for lunch," Caroline continues, her mind going a mile a minute. "What else, what else, what else?" She always feels like she's forgetting something.

Oh shit! "I didn't bring a change of clothes! Let me go home and get them and I'll be right back in like a half hour!"

"Caroline," Madeline says, her voice loud as she grabs her arm. "It's okay. You sent extra clothes before so we keep them if she doesn't use them, remember? Because Lizzy is such a clean little girl," she speaks playfully when she crouches down to the toddler's level. The little girl doesn't shy away from people unlike her mother, but instead always begging to be the center of attention like her father. She extends her short arms out to Madeline and she picks her up, showering her with hugs and kisses and tickling her until the little girl squeals with delight.

"Between you and me," Madeline whispers as she leans into Caroline, "Lizzy is my favorite."

Caroline smiles. She doesn't know what she's done to deserve a child as well mannered as Lizzy after all they've been through, but she's so happy she has her.

"Say goodbye to Mommy, Lizzy," Madeline coos. Lizzy looks her at her mom with those ice blue eyes that don't match Caroline's, but are a stark reminder of what once was. Or what never was. It pains Caroline every time she sees them. So bright and full of light, yet so listless and hurtful.

"Bye-bye," her daughter says as she opens and closes her hand.

"Bye-bye," Caroline answers back, a sad smile playing across her lips. This is always the hardest part of the day. She knows Lizzy will be in good care, but maybe it's her maternal instincts or something, but she just wants to hold and coddle her until the end of time. "I love you."

"Lub you too, Mommy."

And out Caroline goes into the Philadelphia winter, where pearly snow covers the lampposts and the taxis seem even a brighter yellow than ever before.

* * *

Caroline has to take a bus and a train to get to work. She has two jobs: one during the week at a coffee shop and another waitressing at a 24-hour diner. They both pay crap and if it weren't for tips then she would be living in a box while Lizzy was in foster care. It's Thursday, so this means Java City. Get through this day and then just one more. Just one more.

"Rough morning," her manager and high school best friend, Matt, greets her.

She just sighs loudly and wraps her apron around her and sticks her nametag on that says Hi! I'm Caroline! Have a Frappuccino day!, which she thinks is just too much to read, but Matt thinks it makes customers feel more exclusive, so whatever. She's not going to say anything.

"Lizzy woke up screaming for her father last night," Caroline confesses. That bitter, bitter moment where she wanted to tear all of her hair out. Lizzy had done it several times before in the past, and Caroline hadn't known what to do. So she called Matt at one in the morning and he came rushing over and rocked little Lizzy back to sleep, tears still staining her cheeks. Whenever Caroline did it she could never get her back asleep.

"You should've called me," Matt says, squeezing her shoulders. Why is he such a good guy? Why?

"No," Caroline breathes, shaking her head. "I can't keep asking you to help Lizzy. She'll get confused."

"Then we'll make it up, Caroline. I can pretend to be her father, at least until she's older. It's not that big of a deal."

"It is, Matt!" she snaps. "You shouldn't have to burden yourself with a child who isn't yours."

"I don't have to do anything," he reasons. "I want to, Caroline. Let me help."

Caroline looks down at the linoleum floor and bites her lip. If she wanted to take the easy way out, then she would've stayed in Virginia and kept her mouth shut. If she wanted to take the road most traveled, then she would've stayed in that house and say all the things that people expect to hear. If she had taken the high road, then she would've dressed appropriately, hid everything and made up excuses. But she didn't. And Matt is just another easy way that she'll avoid at all costs.

"No, Matt. I won't let you do that. I'm fine. _We're_ fine."

And they are. They will be.

The bells above the door rings and Caroline plasters on her Hey, It's Thursday Morning smile.

"Time for work."

She turns away from Matt and leaves him in the backroom to try and process what's just happened. In all actuality, she herself doesn't even know what she's done. It could've been the stupidest decision she's ever made.

"Good morning! Welcome to Java City, how can I help you?"

Normally, Caroline doesn't pay attention to what her customer's look like. There's this trick where it looks like you're staring into someone's eyes, but you're really just looking at the space between them. So, that's what she usually gets by on. She doesn't like to remember faces and names of strangers because she hates her job and having memories of it when she's trying to sleep at night just will not do. Dreaming about a random stranger isn't very appealing actually. She would know.

But then there's today, where she's so tired and exhausted and just wants this day to be over so she can pick up Lizzy and cuddle with her, that she forgets to do the trick and looks into a pair of the most intense blue eyes she's ever seen. Oh, mama. And those curls. What is this? Is this the real life or this just fantasy?

"Yeah. A medium coffee. Black. Cream and no sugar," he spouts off and Caroline is thrown for a loop. Well damn. An accent too? She's just hit the jackpot.

"Um…" she mutters still in a daze. Wait, what's her job? What does she do? Oh crap, what is her name?

"Caroline!" she blurts.

The man looks at her warily and narrows his eyes a bit, casting his gaze down to her chest.

_I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO STUFF TODAY! SHIT!_

"Yes, you are Caroline, aren't you?" he agrees, still looking at her funny. Oh right. Name tag. Not her boobs. Right. "But I don't want a Frappuccino. I would just like a black coffee with cream."

"Right," she says, a nervous laugh following afterwards. "I'll just get that for you. It'll be two-eighty-nine."

"Thank you."

She nearly dies. She grinds up the beans and it has to be the most torturous experience of her life. It's like she's in barista camp all over again. How do you make coffee? How do you filter it? How do you pour in cream? How do you mix it? Crap he said no sugar, didn't he?

"Just a minute," she squeaks, turning her head just a fraction of an inch. But then there's a horrible line at the register and her face burns red. "Uh…Matt?" she calls nervously. "A little help here?"

Matt comes out from the backroom and his eyes bulge at the line. Visually, he throws daggers at his friend as he jots down the next customer's order.

"One black coffee with cream, no sugar!" Caroline yells, holding it high above her head. She places it down on the counter in front of the man who's been waiting so patiently and she waits for him to take it, but he just stands there.

"What's wrong?" she asks exasperated. "No sugar, right?"

"I haven't paid."

Caroline glances over at the line and Matt as he furiously rings up people and rips order slips and puts them on the counter for her to get started on. Think fast, think fast, think fast.

"First customer of the day on the house," she announces proudly, trying to ignore the glare that Matt is giving her. "Enjoy! Come back soon!"

She abruptly turns around and gets working on the next order, a caramel frappe with two shots of espresso with a spoonful of protein and whipped cream.

"Have a lovely day, sweetheart."

Caroline turns around and sees him on his way out the door. She sighs inwardly and lets her shoulders drop. Well, that ended as quickly as it started.

"Guess I'll forgive you for that new policy," Matt says as he fishes something out of the tip jar. A hundred dollar bill.

Well then, a lovely day she shall have.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Okay, so welcome to my new fic Everything I Planned. Yes, if you cannot tell, it is an AU/AH. I've caught the AU bug and it's all Kate's fault. This is gonna be very lighthearted and not that heavy aside from a few topics, so this might not be your cup of tea. It's not fluff, but it's not especially dark. The Flesh Diaries is still my main fic, it's not going on hiatus so don't worry if you read it, so I will continue to update it as I've been doing. Umm...this is rated T at the moment, but that's always subject to change.

Let me know what you think and what you want to see happen! I'm still bouncing around ideas in my head for this, so nothing is set in stone yet! Give me your ideas! :D

First chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm late," Caroline says, out of breath, as she steps through the entrance of the daycare. As per usual, Lizzy is the last child at the place and the only staff consists of Madeline and the woman that owns it, Pearl.

Lizzy looks up from her princess and castle drawing that she says is an exact picture of Madeline and dahes over to Caroline, hugging her knees as tight as she can. Caroline ruffles her daughter's dark hair and picks her up, landing kisses on her fat cheeks.

"Mommy missed you today," she tells her.

"Lizzy missed Mommy too."

"Caroline, may I have a word with you for a moment?" Pearl asks and Caroline shuts her eyes. She knows what it's about. She's overdue on Lizzy's daycare fee. Two months overdue. And that doesn't even cover repeated extended care.

"Sure," she says, putting Lizzy back down. "Go back and draw with Madeline. I'll be right over in a few minutes."

She trots away and Pearl closes the distance between them. She's a nice woman with dark hair and a welcoming aura about her, but Caroline owes her money and no one is nice when it comes to that.

"You do know how long it's been, right?" Pearl questions.

Caroline nods. She could go straight into the apologies and promises that she'll pay as soon as she gets the money, but she's done this excuse before. Too many times to count.

"Caroline, you know we love having Lizzy here, but I can't continue to keep her here without you paying her tuition. It isn't fair to the other parents."

"I know, but—"

"Caroline, listen to me. You have until next Friday to pay everything. That's seven hundred even. I didn't even add the extended care for you. If I don't have it by next Friday, then I'm sorry, but Lizzy can't come back."

Caroline chews on her bottom lip. Seven hundred dollars in a week. She doesn't even have half of that in the bank. And she can't ask Matt for any more money since she owes him at least nine hundred already even though he always says that she doesn't have to worry about it, but she does. She doesn't want to owe anyone anything. She wants to do this herself. She got herself into this mess; she'll get herself out.

"I'll have it," Caroline says. "I will."

Pearl smiles sadly and nods understandably. "I know you will."

She leaves Caroline by the door and Caroline draws her winter coat closer to her. This time she really has no plan. She has no idea what she's going to do. She won't get seven hundred dollars in tips at the diner over the weekend; that's impossible.

"Mommy!" Lizzy exclaims as she rushes back over with her drawing in toe. "Look! Look! It's Madeline!"

Caroline holds the drawing in her hand, a stick figure with flowing red hair and a puffy pink dress and a unicorn horn sticking out of her forehead. There's a castle and a meadow with wildflowers and little Lizzy is a fairy (she even wrote her name and drew an arrow to herself, complete with backward letter but A for effort). Caroline is even in it and she's, well, she's a witch, but a good witch Lizzy is quick to point out.

But there's this smudge. This incredibly dark mark in the meadow right before the sun. It has so body, no features, just a dark line. It's bolded as if she spent time making sure it was visible. Caroline can picture Lizzy tirelessly dragging that black crayon back and forth, back and forth. She's afraid to even ask her what it means because deep inside, she already knows.

"What's this, Lizzy?" Caroline asks weakly.

Lizzy looks up at her with bright eyes. "It's Daddy! But Lizzy only remembers his hair." She pouts. Is that all? She's made this hideous mar on her paper to represent his hair? Really? It doesn't really matter what it is, Caroline wishes that she would just forget about him. Isn't there some type of therapy or something that can erase her memories? Or suppress them at least? So she wouldn't dream about him or try to remember his face?

"Maybe you should try to draw bright things," Caroline suggests with a smile on her face. "Let's not draw Daddy because he's not here and he won't see it, okay? Just draw you and me and Madeline.

"What about Uncle Matt?"

Caroline nods happily. "You can draw Uncle Matt if you want."

"I'm gonna make him purple!"

Lizzy goes back to the drawing table and Madeline comes over and slips into her cream trench coat. She wraps her scarf around her neck and offers Caroline an encouraging hug.

"Care, maybe you should just call to ask for help."

"I'm not calling him, Madeline. Ever. He's not getting back into our lives."

"You need money, though, Caroline. It has nothing to do with you; it's for Lizzy. What's best for her. You have to exercise your other options."

"I don't have any other options!"

Lizzy snaps her head up and looks back at the two. Caroline sucks in a deep breath and tells her to continue drawing, everything is fine, nothing to worry about. She's never been in this much debt before. With Lizzy's tuition and the rent, it is impossible. They're going to get evicted, social workers are going to snatch Lizzy right from her hands, and they'll ship her back to Virginia once they find out she has a living parent who is way more financially stable than she is. She can see it. She can picture it all happening in her head.

"Just think about it, Caroline," Madeline sighs. "That's all I'm asking. Think about it."

But there isn't anything to think about it.

* * *

"So, basically, I blew it," Caroline sighs as she collapses on her bed.

Lizzy crawls over to her and perches herself atop Caroline's stomach, pulling at the straps of her tank top. "Mommy blew it," she says. "Berry bad."

It probably wasn't the best idea since Lizzy was three and loved to repeat everything she heard to the other toddlers at daycare, but it wasn't anything bad (she keeps her swearing to the bare minimum, which is zero). It wasn't like Caroline actually had any girlfriends she could confide in. Having a social life was put on hold when you had a child and no one to share the burden with. Not that Lizzy was a burden by any standard. No, she was a little piece of heaven wrapped up into a little girl with dark hair and ice eyes.

Caroline made a habit of communicating with Lizzy from before she started talking. And when she started talking, it was like having a miniature her. She didn't understand most things, such as her day at Java City, but Lizzy was always smiling. The whole thing with that guy and the coffee was just too much for Lizzy's head so she just laughed and started humming a nursery rhyme.

"Maddie gave me pink blocks," she says proudly. "Does Mommy like pink blocks?"

Caroline leans up on her elbows and kisses her right on the forehead. "Mommy _loves _pink blocks, but do you know what Mommy loves even more?"

Lizzy's eyes open wide and her smile perks up even wider? "Lizzy!"

She throws her short arms around Caroline's neck and nestles her face in between the crook. She smells like lemons and crayons and happiness.

"I'll love you forever."

"Me too!"

Moments like these make Caroline almost forget that she doesn't have only three hundred dollars and fifty-two cents in her checking account. But then moments like these make her remember that they won't last for much longer. Why can't she just meet somebody rich who isn't an abusive dick and marry him? That's all she wants. And it's not even for her, just for Lizzy.

* * *

Diner days are the best and the worst days of her life. It's only two days and one night. She drops Lizzy off at Matt's for Friday night and Caroline will work the night shift until one in the morning. She'll take the subway to Matt's and arrive by two and will stay over until her next shift comes at two in the afternoon to midnight. And she'll repeat this until Monday morning arrives and she's dropping Lizzy back off at daycare and heading out to Java City. Nights where she gets more than eight hours of sleep are seldom.

She tries not to complain.

Tonight the diner, creatively named The Diner, is packed with preteens after some big movie premiere. Something with fallen angels and forbidden love bullshit. They are rude and obnoxious and think they're cool because they're parents aren't around and they can swear and not get in trouble for it. They leave two-dollar tips on the table because they've spent all their money on food and that's all the change they have left. They leave the tables filthy of milkshake spillings and thrown French fries and ketchup stains. They empty salt and pepper shakers and rip open packets of sugar just because they can. They are a terror to society and should be stopped, but this is Caroline's job and she's not in the position to kick people out.

There are ten minutes left in her shift when Cream and No Sugar comes in (that's what she told Lizzy his name was. It fits.) walks in. She pretends not to notice him because she is very serious about her work. She looks down at her nametag and it just says Caroline this time. Cool. So he won't have cause to look at her chest for an unreasonable time because there is a novel on her nametag.

The hostess at the podium sits him and the other two men that are with him down at a booth and hands them their menus. Caroline pretends not to notice that he's wearing scrubs and he looks perfect in them because, again, she is very serious about her work. Ten minutes left and she should be wrapping up, she should be taking her apron off and getting ready to time out. She should be excited that she's going to go to Matt's and crash in the bed next to Lizzy and sleep until twelve when she'll repeat the routine over and over again.

"I'm going to wait one more table for the night," she informs her manager, Lexi. "Then I'll leave."

"Ah, pulling in overtime, huh?"

"Something like that."

She flattens down her apron over her thighs and straightens her nametag. She has everything planned out she's going to say. "Hi, I'm Caroline and I'll be your server for tonight. May I start you off with some drinks?" It's easy. She's been saying it all night and every weekend for the past eight months. No biggie. She'll just pretend that she hasn't even seen him before.

Caroline whips out her notepad and pen before she even gets to the table She's ready. She's _so _ready.

"Hi, I'm…" He looks at her and his eyes are so warm and inviting and intense and she freezes. Crap, crap, crap! Abort mission! Abort!

"Caroline," a younger man says, his hair a chestnut brown. He smirks at her flirtatiously and she scoffs. No thanks. "Lovely name for a lovely woman."

"You work at that coffee shop, don't you?" CNS asks and she tries not to melt.

"That's right," she says chipper as ever. "I wanted to thank you for that tip. It was very generous of you."

"Rough morning, yeah?"

She skies her eyes. "Try rough century."

That gets him silent. Oops.

"Anyway, can I get you guys something to drink?"

She has this horrible of divulging too much of her life to people who couldn't care less. Cream and No Sugar is no exception. She's a mother and she's a worker, which means having casual friends just won't due. Matt is enough.

CNS and his friends don't spend that much time at the diner. They all drink coffee and eat burgers and Caroline is trying to figure out who ever would want to mix the two, but okay. Whatever. The two brown-haired men look similar so they could be brothers, but she's trying to figure out where CNS fits into this. The younger man is obnoxious and unruly and he keeps making obscene gestures that really piss her off. The older one is more reserved and speaks like he just stepped out of a Jane Austen novel, while CNS is kind of in the middle. He's not loud, but he's not quiet either. It's weird because he has this presence about him that demands attention. Weird.

Once they're ready to leave, Caroline places the check on the table and CNS spares no time in handing her his card and ID. Okay, now her heart is starting to beat rapidly. His name. She didn't even think about him having an actual name. Play it off, Caroline. Play it off.

"Is it like Nicolas or…?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Call me Klaus."

Sa-wooon. Wait. She's not allowed to swoon in public. Especially right in front of the guy! But, thankfully, he doesn't notice. Or he pretends that he doesn't, but now the older gentleman is shooting her a strange look so she trots off with a burnt face. When she comes back, they're already out of their booth and slipping their coats back on and chatting away. She wonders just what brings them here past midnight. It's not exactly the place to be.

"Here you go," she says as she gives Klaus back his credit card. "Have a nice night."

Klaus gives her a wink and that's the end of her sanity. She wants to say something else because she has a big mouth and doesn't know when to shut up, but she's sure that the next thing that she says will be stupid and she'll end up making an even bigger fool out of herself. Jeez, this is worse than that time in fifth grade when she sent Tyler Lockwood that paper that told him to check "yes" "no" or "maybe" if he liked her. He checked "maybe" and it still haunts her to this day.

"Oh, before I go," Klaus remembers as he reaches into his wallet. "Your tip."

She purses her lips. Exactly what is this guy's aim? It's a fifty this time? What is he trying to do? Does he think she's some charity case or something? Feel sorry for her? No thanks. But she needs all the money she can get for Lizzy. Shit.

"There is this thing called fifteen percent," Caroline points out, hesitant to take the bill.

"I pay no attention to such trivial as that, love. If you give great service, then I'll tip you as such."

She drops her head. This has gone on long enough. This guy is a con or something. He probably doesn't even work at a hospital. "Okay, seriously? Stop it. What do you want? I'm not that kind of girl. You can't just give me money and expect to have me just like that."

Klaus tilts his head to the side and suddenly his smirk changes into this wide grin that makes Caroline gulp. It's like The Joker, only hotter, but still taunting.

"Sweetheart," he calls her, but there's nothing sweet about his voice. "Who said I ever wanted you?"

Caroline's eyebrows knit together. Wait just a—

"Have a lovely night, Caroline."

She just stands there, her mouth agape. Did she just embarrass herself or did she call him out? Either way, she didn't take that money and it was probably the second worst decision she's ever made. Sorry, Lizzy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt lives in a brownstone in Rittenhouse Square. It's a nice place; one bedroom, a kitchen and dining room, and a living room. Caroline never asked how much he's paying for rent, but it's gotta be close to two-thousand a month. Her feet ache as she walks up the treacherous winding staircase to the third floor where Matt resides. He always leaves a light on in the living room for her so she doesn't trip on a toy that he always manages forget to pick up. Last week it was Miss Sally Mae, Caroline's old Cabbage Patch Kid from when she was Lizzy's age. Caroline still has the bruise on her knee from falling into the coffee table.

She opens the door to Matt's apartment slowly and steps inside, locking it behind her. She pads across the living room floor, nearly missing the bright pink super ball covered in glitter right in the middle of the walkway. She picks it up and places it in one of the under storage bins underneath the coffee table and proceeds to make her way to the bathroom. She flicks on the light, closes the door, and turns on the faucet. She doesn't dare look in the mirror. After shifts at The Diner, she always resembles that girl from The Ring. She looks like she just crawled out of a well, covered in sweat with her hair sticking to her forehead. Gross.

She brings her hands underneath the water and drowns her face in her palms, reveling in the sensation on her skin. She runs a warm bath in the tub and soaks for what feels like hours, well, until all the suds disappear and she's just sitting in cold water. It's almost four by the time she's dressed in a baseball Jersey that's too small for Matt, but perfect for her, and some flannel shorts, she creeps into the bedroom to see Matt snoring on his side and Lizzy curled up in a ball behind his back. If she wasn't so tired then Caroline probably would go find a camera and capture this moment just so she could have it to look at forever, but alas, she's about to collapse. So, without any more delay, she sinks into the mattress and unwinds her daughter from her little ball of sleep. Her skin is warm and soft and she smells like lemons. Always smells like lemons.

"Mommy," she yawns, her breath smelling of peanut butter cookies. Caroline could have sworn she told Matt no more bedtime snacks. She plants a wet kiss right on Caroline's cheek and Caroline does the same right back.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Matt?" Caroline whispers and Lizzy nods cheerfully, suddenly wide awake.

"We went sledding!" Lizzy suddenly shrieks.

Matt stirs slowly on the other side of the bed and turns his head around. "Hey," he mutters, but his voice isn't exactly the clearest it's ever been so he just sounds like a drunk.

"Sorry," Caroline apologizes. "Didn't mean to wake you." She puts a finger to her lips while locking a gaze with Lizzy and she does the same thing, only a toothy grin shining through.

"Be quiet," Lizzy attempts to scold. "It's bedtime, Mommy."

"Yeah, Caroline," Matt adds through a yawn as he pulls the covers over his head. "Listen to your daughter."

Caroline rolls her eyes and sinks down even further, Lizzy snuggling closer. Her face is so cute and heart-shaped like a porcelain doll. She has this beautiful smile that's so bright and full of sunshine and hope and for a moment, Caroline can pretend that they don't have any problems. For a moment, everything is truly perfect.

* * *

Caroline hates the D train. It's possibly the worst train in existence. Normally she would take A, but there is a holdup on an A route, which means that if she really wants to get to work on time, then the D will have to do. It's not even the ride that's bad. It's too many people. It's the general atmosphere of having so many body smashed together smelling of liquor and mustard and other questionable scents that she'd just rather not know about. And she can't even figure why it's always so damn crowded. It can't be necessary. All of these people have to have a car or something. Why can't they just ride the bus? She _would _ride the bus if she didn't have to take two just to get to work (she doesn't have that kind of money to keep using her tokens on the weekends too, okay?), but she can't. She knows at least two of these people can take a goddamn bus. She just _knows_.

She hasn't taken the D train in a month so she's pretty spoiled, but even through her complaining and grumbling she squeezes onto that train right before the door shuts. It's packed so tightly in that the guy in front of her can't move his arms so his elbow keeps sticking into her ribs and _damn _it hurts like hell. That's going to leave a bruise. _Note to self: do not play jungle gym with Lizzy. I repeat, do NOT play jungle gym with Lizzy. _

By the second stop Caroline's entire body is numb. She's tried of standing because her tennis shoes literally have no support and barely a sole anymore. She might as well had just left with socks on, her joints ache from constantly having to catch herself from falling into strangers and trying to hold onto the overhead grips, and her eyes burn red because the woman beside her smells freshly of cheap cigarette smoke and it's so freaking irritating (she's always been allergic to it).

"So who's buying coffee next time?"

"Not me," Caroline replies nonchalantly. Wait. What?

"Do you think you could stand to be a little less blunt, love?"

Oh. Call Me Klaus. She doesn't see him at first so she keeps looking like around like an imbecile, but then he directs her and he's basically about fifty yards away. Okay, not that much, but it might as well be. She's on one end of the row of seats and he's on the opposite end being crushed against the pole thanks to a hefty man who resembles Santa Claus.

"Are you stalking me?" she calls over to him and he attempts to shrug. It's kind of hard.

"I could ask you the same thing, sweetheart," he answers, his lips widening into an arrogant grin.

Oh, it makes Caroline's insides twist.

"My name isn't _sweetheart _or _love_," she bites. Today is just not her day. Lizzy punched her in the face while they were sleeping and then she woke up and threw up all over the bed (_"This is why I told you she can't have snacks before bed, Matt!"_ _"…How can I deny her, Care? She's so _sweet._" "Grow a pair!" "Whatsa pair?" "Nothing, Lizzy. Nothing at all.") _And Caroline is currently running on three hours of sleep. She's seen better days.

"Of course," Klaus says. "Pardon me, Caroline."

"No."

"Oh don't be like that."

_Just ignore him, Caroline. Ignore him and he'll just go away. _

"Caroline," he sings.

Suddenly she hates her name.

"Don't be angry, love."

Suddenly she hates Klaus. Okay, hate _is _a strong word, but she doesn't like him. She _really _doesn't like him. She turns her back to him and fishes through her pocket for her music player because she's _so _over this conversation. She turns up the volume as loud as it can go and glances are shot her way, but she gives each and every one of them the stink eye. Seriously, they don't want to mess with her today. It is too early in the day for this. And yes, one in the afternoon is too early, especially when you didn't have a chance to get some real sleep because your daughter was basically kickboxing you all night long and getting sick!

Then her earphones are plucked from her ears and she has about a thousand and one swearwords that she hasn't used in forever because she's had to refrain herself in front of Lizzy and they're all about to come tumbling right off her lips without any parachutes and—

"I'm not an otologist," Klaus whispers directly into her ear, "but I think it'd be beneficial to cut that down a bit. We wouldn't want you to lose your hearing, would we?"

How did he even get over here? It isn't exactly a clear path. Goddamn Houdini…

"How about I take these earphones and your stupid medical terms and your stupid Briticisms and shove them right up your—"

"Such language," he cuts her off. Then he does a big no-no and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay," Caroline speaks evenly. Not angry. She _isn't_ angry. "First rule: don't ever touch me. Second rule: don't ever touch me. And the third rule is the most important: don't ever, _ever _touch me."

He takes his hand away and holds them up as if to say he's backing off, but that's not the case. Even if she is a little intimidating, he'll give her that, he _likes _her. She's a real change of pace, this one. A challenge.

"Let me take you out for a drink," he offers and she scoffs. "To make amends."

"Hm. Not very tempting and I have work. Sorry not sorry." Not to mention she's not twenty-one so that's not really going to work out…

"Call off. It's that simple," he encourages smoothly. As if it is so simple. _You have no idea, bud._

"No can do," Caroline sighs, thankful that her stop is coming up in three, two, "Maybe another time. But probably not."

She steps off as soon as the doors open and she hightails it to the stairs with Klaus still on her heels. "I have pepper spray, you know."

"I wouldn't dare doubt it, love."

She shoots him a glare.

"Caroline," he corrects himself. "If you won't have a drink with me, then at least join me tonight for dinner."

This guy is so desperate it's almost laughable. But it's kind of sweet too. _No. Nope! No it's not._

"I work until midnight," Caroline explains not once missing a beat. "And before you ask, I work until midnight tomorrow too. And before you ask _again_, I work every single day of every single week and I don't have time to take off like maybe you do, so thank you for your offer, but I can't."

He stops walking then. And so does she. She stops on the steps and turns around to face him as he just stands there, looking so clean-cut in his navy blue winter coat zipped halfway exposing a gray sweater underneath and perfectly tailored jeans and perfectly coifed hair while she just looks like she went dumpster diving. Nice job, Care.

"What?" she snaps. "Stop looking at me."

He shakes his head as if he was in a daze or something. What a creeper. "Forgive me."

She purses her lips. "Whatever." Then she turns and continues her ascend. She's got like twenty minutes before she's due in, but it's cold and losing a body part do to frostbite isn't on her to-do list for today.

"Let me give you my number," he tells her, appearing at her side. Does he expect her to just magically pull a cell phone out of her ass?

"I…uh…forgot to bring my phone with me," she mumbles. She can lie because she won't ever see him again and she swears to that.

"Well, then here," Klaus says as he takes out his wallet and pulls out a white card with red ink across it and a heart in the top right corner.

**Temple Heart Center**

**Dr. Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Cardiologist**

**Phone (215)-555-5555**

**Fax (267)-555-5555**

"I'll be in my office tomorrow morning eight to eleven. After that I'll be in surgery so—"

"Oh that's _wonderful_," she sighs aggravated. Because she _really _needed to know he was a heart surgeon. That was literally killing her to know!"Please brag about your life to someone who is actually desperate enough to give a damn! You're barking up the wrong tree, hon."

The corners of his mouth lift into a small smile and his eyebrows rise in the most curious fashion. "I only offer you my friendship, Caroline. I told you last night I didn't want you that way."

She cocks her head. "I have enough friends, but thanks."

She gives him one last final look, a bat of the eyes and nothing more, and she walks away. Klaus doesn't follow her this time or call after her. No. He just watches her go, mesmerized by how snarky and unrelenting she is. Wow. He's hit the jackpot.

* * *

Her mind isn't really in her work. No one really comes in The Diner because there's kind of a snowstorm outside so no one is leaving his or her homes. Why Lexi insists on keeping the place open is still up in the air, but Caroline isn't complaining. It's basically free money. Not much, but still. Every little bit counts.

Between wrapping fork and knives sets filling up salt and pepper shakers and ketchup and mustard bottles, she informs her coworkers, Bonnie, a darker skinned girl with green eyes, and Anna, who just so happens to be Pearl's daughter, about Klaus. She tells them how he's a total creeper and Bonnie remembers him from last night, but he wasn't really the one who caught her attention.

"The younger one was so obnoxious," she points out, thinking back to him. "Hot, but obnoxious."

"Klaus is even worse," Caroline sighs, taking a sip of her Sprite. "He seems polite and well-mannered, right? Well, he's not. Total psycho. I think he's stalking me."

Anna shakes her head. "Maybe he just likes you," Anna suggests.

"Anna, you can't give relationship advice since you're already in one," Bonnie says shooting her a look. "It's against the rules."

Anna shrugs. "I'm just saying to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. He's a surgeon, right? That means he's rich. Just imagine what it'd be like if you two got married," she muses, placing a hand on her heart. "Rags to riches. It'd be a Cinderella story."

"Oh yes," Caroline sneers. "Because me getting married again will work."

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry. It just came out. Caroline, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that—"

"I don't care," she interrupts, silencing Anna. "It's over. It doesn't matter anymore."

The thing is, Caroline is technically still married. She tries to forget about it, that she didn't just run away one morning, but she did. Technically, she kidnapped her own daughter and drove to Pennsylvania because she knew Matt was there. At the moment, it seemed to be the most logical thing to do. No one could stop her and no one had a clue where she would even go. The only thing was that she didn't know whether he would look for her, because he very well could have. He could've found her by now if he really wanted to. He could have her in prison while he raises Lizzy into probably a little monster like him. Like father like daughter.

And that's why Caroline left. She couldn't have that. She wasn't going to let that happen to Lizzy. She would take her away and pretend that he didn't exist and she would grow up into a young woman and then Caroline would tell her. Then and only then would Caroline tell her everything, and maybe Lizzy would grow to despise her. Caroline had been through the scenario in her head thousands of times. Lizzy will scream and curse and cry, accuse Caroline of taking away a huge part of her childhood based solely on assumptions and apprehension, and Caroline will take it. She'll accept it and speak with an even tone and say all the things that a mother would say in that situation. It was for the best, it was to keep you safe, and I had no other choice.

And she'll say all of this in stride as Lizzy declares that she hates her and she's going to find her father and never speak to Caroline again. And she'll leave for a while, maybe two months. Maybe three. But then she'll be back. Lizzy will be back and she'll say how horrible her father is. How all he cares about is his stupid bottle of bourbon and that equally impish friend of his. How he doesn't remember her. He'll say he doesn't have a daughter. He, the one who tames, the _savior, _does not have children.

Then it'll be over. Done with. And Caroline lives for that day. She breathes it into her lungs when she wakes up and prays for it before she goes to sleep. It's a recitation; it's a litany. She needs this to happen because it's the only way she'll be able to rid the blackness that has formed so deeply in her heart. Yes. This is her dream.

"You should call him," Bonnie says, bringing Caroline back to earth. The Diner. Right. She's at work.

"I don't have time for that right now," Caroline says, pushing off from the counter as a teenage couple waltzes in. The girl looks delusional and in her own world while her boyfriend has this possessive linger in his eyes that makes her spine shiver. Too familiar. "Besides, I have work."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **This has been sitting here for a few days now because I wasn't sure whether I wanted to post anymore of this. I got some really nasty messages on tumblr about this and my other fic and it really discouraged me, so I wasn't really sure about this or anything else for that matter. Seriously, if you don't like it, then don't come to my inbox and blatantly insult me for no apparent reason. Just don't read it, people.

Anyway, thank you to everyone else being awesome. I was not confident in this at all because it kinda just came out of nowhere, but it has so many follows holy cow! So thank you for reading and I hope you like what comes! I have a lot of ideas! And I'm pretty sure you've figured out who Lizzy's father is, right? I think I implied it pretty well, I think. Well, we find out next chapter anyway! Maybe I'll see you then?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One in the morning and when Caroline walks through the door, Matt and Lizzy are watching Tangled. Lizzy has her wig on that she wore last Halloween and her flowing purple dress that she gathers up in bunches so she can walk.

"She does have a bedtime, Matt," Caroline says, rolling her eyes as she locks up for the night.

"Rapunzel, look out!" Matt exclaims. "It's Mother Gothel!"

"Don't worry, Eugene! I'll save us!" Lizzy yells, taking a huge chunk of the wig in her tiny hands. She dashes at Caroline, getting tripped up over her dress and throws the cheap hair with all her might, only for it to land on Caroline's toes.

"It's glowing, Rapunzel! No!" Matt shouts. "She'll be young again!"

Caroline plays along and gets down on her knees, pretending to soak up the youth spilling out of Lizzy's hair. Lizzy's itchy, so very itchy hair.

"Nuh uh!" Lizzy pouts, crossing her arms. "I didn't sing the song!

Oh shoot. That's right, the healing incantation. Awkward. Now what? _Think fast, Care. Think fast!_

"Great teamwork, Rapunzel," Matt says as he starts to literally tangle Caroline in costume hair. She just sits there, completely dumbfounded and astounded that this really just happened to her. Did a three-year-old and her best friend just trick her? Seems like it.

Once Caroline has accepted defeat and Mother Gothel falls into dust and Rapunzel is reunited with her family and all's fair in love and war, it's time for a bath and ultimately bedtime. Lizzy puts up a fight, as per usual, but once she sees the bubbles and her favorite bath toys, she practically rips off her clothing and jumps into the tub. She towers bubbles atop of her head and givers herself a Santa beard while Caroline scrubs her skin clean from all the dirt and grime she's picked up from the day. Lizzy tells her that Matt took her to Toys R Us and he bought her a new Barbie doll and she's really pretty. Barbie's a doctor, a heart surgeon to be precise, and Caroline inwardly gags.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be just like my Barbie doll, Mommy," Lizzy informs Caroline. "And I'm going to buy you a really big house and lots of dresses with flowers on them!"

A pleasant smile forms on Caroline's lips. "I'd love that."

"And do you think Uncle Matt and Madeline can live with us too?"

"I…I think they would love that too, Lizzy."

"What about Daddy?"

Caroline freezes. Lizzy has taken to talking about him recently and Caroline can't understand why. She hasn't been doing anything to trigger any thoughts of him. At least, she hopes that she hasn't. Sometimes she wants to just scream at Lizzy to just forget about him. He's not coming back and he never will. Just forget about him. But she can't. She can't make her forget and it's so damn frustrating.

And she can't even figure out what to say to this. How does she respond? What is she expected to say? Yes, of course he can? No. God, it'd be like having their own Mother Gothel in the house again. Wait.

"You know how in Mother Gothel only loved Rapunzel because of her magic hair?" Caroline asks and Lizzy nods. "Well, Daddy is just like Mother Gothel. He's very selfish and mean, so we wouldn't want to be around him, right?"

Lizzy juts out her bottom lip and her beard falls into the water. "But Mother Gothel was lonely too, Mommy. What if Daddy's lonely?"

"He's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do."

"But—"

"_Elizabeth_. I just do."

Lizzy drops her gaze and stares down into the bubbles, her tiny mouth quivering. Caroline instantly regrets it, and this is just a constant reminder of how she screwed up everything. Maybe she should've just stayed in Virginia. Maybe it would've gotten better. Everything does after awhile, don't they? She should've just taken one for the team and dealt with it for Lizzy. What good is she offering her now? All Caroline has in her heart is bitterness and resentment. She can't even be nice to a perfectly acceptable man without baring her fangs. And now she's making her daughter cry because the aggravation pumps through her veins twenty-four seven and now she's the bad guy for only trying to protect. What is her life?

* * *

"No, she hates me. I'm sure of it."

"She doesn't hate you, Care. She's not even sad anymore."

"Oh, she's sad. She won't say it, but she is. I know."

While she dried Lizzy off and helped her into her pajamas, the girl said not a word to Caroline. She didn't even make eye contact or crack a smile when Caroline made a silly face. But then that changed as soon as Matt came in the room and Lizzy started laughing her head off. And then as soon as Matt left, it was back to the blank stare and pouty face. Basically, Caroline can now identify herself as a true life ruiner.

"I don't think I should apologize, do you?" Caroline says. "Because I'm her mom and if I have to raise my voice then I'm entitled to do so, right? Matt, right?"

Matt shakes himself a bit, caught from dozing off. In his defense, it was a long day. Actually, every day with Lizzy is a long day. He doesn't know how Caroline does it after work for the rest of the week. He would probably fling himself off a building with no regrets. There are only so many tea parties and My Little Pony episodes a man can take.

"Yeah, sure, Care. She's only three, though. She's curious and is going to ask questions. You just have to set a boundary. She doesn't know what she's asking."

"That's the thing, Matt. She _does _know what she's asking; she just doesn't know what it means. And I can't exactly explain the situation to her. Maybe when she's, like, ten or something I can start, but right now—"

"The longer you put it off, the worse it's gonna get. And believe me, it _will _get worse."

Matt knows it gets worse. Growing up he didn't have, well, the best family life. His father shot himself in the head when Matt was only two months old, leaving his mother to support Matt and his older sister Vicki. The story was always that he had gotten into a bad car crash and didn't make it through surgery, but the truth finally came out when Matt turned ten. His father had wrote a suicide note and his mother kept it in her nightstand, making it exceptionally easy for him to just come across it. He'd been looking for his birthday present all day and his mother's bedroom seemed like the perfect place to start looking, but then he found that folded up piece of paper in her drawer. His first thought was that that was his birthday present. Congratulations, Matt! Now you're ten and your gift is to find out that your father killed himself because he didn't want you!

And what a stupid reason to go out. He was afraid of being a failure to Matt? He didn't want the pressure of having a son? He didn't want another child to screw up because Vicki was turning out to be something else of an entire breed entirely? She was only six! But whatever. He was ten and confused and he showed his mother the note and she smacked him across the face so hard his cheeks were swollen for days. Then people started to whisper because Kelly Donovan had apparently started drinking and she was never home. Vicki Donovan was arrested for shoplifting and marijuana possession, thrice. Matt Donovan did good in school and worked as a busboy at a grill that paid absolute shit. Kelly Donovan only came home on the weekends to check the mail, and if she could, pay the bills. Eventually they lost the house and Matt lived with Caroline until graduation, when she got married and moved out. Matt left as well, only to go up north and possibly try and restart his life. Press the reset button where he isn't the orphan boy with a failure at life sister and a mother who only cares about herself. No, because up north, in Philadelphia, he's just a guy holding down an apartment in Rittenhouse Square and occasionally supporting his best friend and her daughter. He's doing the exact thing his father never could do. And he's proud of it.

"Just think about it, Caroline," he tells her as he gets up. "I'm going to bed. You should too."

When he leaves, Caroline curls up on the couch and lets herself fall over to the side, burrowing her face in the arm of the sofa. She feels like utter and complete crap. If she could take it all back, she would. But Matt's right. She should divulge some things to her. Nothing explicit, just that he was a bad person. A very bad person who did things out of spite and just because he could. Manipulative and persuasive and charming. It was like he had this switch. This switch that turned on and off his emotions when he felt like. Sometimes he would be the sweetest person in the world, someone Caroline thought only existed in fairytales, but then there were the times where he turned it off. Where he just didn't care about anything ever; purely guided by the whiskey and stupidity that flooded his mind. And it would happen so suddenly as if he had a split personality. Something would just set him off so easily and he would take it out on her because she was the easiest target. She rarely put up a fight and he knew she would never say a word. Those were the days, the nights, they never spoke of. Those were the times where she was small and weak and insecure and had to havehim. She didn't want him; she _needed _him.

His name was—is Damon Salvatore. He's sitting on millions because of inheritance even though his father favored Damon's younger brother, Stefan, over him. Giuseppe truly despised Damon. And that's perhaps one of the reasons why Caroline took such a fond liking to him because she could relate. Somewhat. Her own father hadn't really, well, liked her all that much. He left her and her mom when she was eight and hadn't came back since. Rumor was that he was gay, but there wasn't really any confirmation. She doesn't care anyway. Whatever. She got along just fine without his criticizing eyes.

Anyway, she met Damon one night after dinner. He caught up with her in the parking lot just when she was about to get in. She'd seen him in town before, but never really talked to him before. Damon Salvatore, unapproachable just because he was a millionaire. Bad boy and sheriff's daughter didn't exactly intermingle. But there she was, talking to him and even flirting with him.

She never really dated that much because guys never exactly wanted her, which was odd. There was this girl at her school named Elena that everyone always flocked to like she was just the crème de la crème. Caroline couldn't see what was so special about her. She was nice, sure. She was _good _and had self-confidence. Never neurotic like Caroline. So why not go for her? Little sweet doe-eyed Elena Gilbert.

But Damon didn't. Partially probably because he wasn't in high school. He wasn't even in college. He was just a bachelor, living out his days in luxury in a glorious mansion that hardly anyone ever saw. He was arrogant and magnetic and something new and Caroline fell for him so hard and didn't stick her landing. She dove right into the deep end of the pool without knowing how to wade. She jumped into the ocean to swim with the dolphins, but got caught up with the sharks.

It wasn't the money and it wasn't the bounce in the Mystic Falls social hierarchy that kept her with him. She was pregnant. Seventeen and pregnant. What a life. But he told her not to worry, that he'd take care of her and the baby. "Just marry me and you'll be fine," he told her that stormy night when she confessed to it. "Everything will be okay, Blondie."

And she believed him.

She announced to her mother and to Matt that she was getting married, and her mom didn't approve and Matt didn't really say anything so she probably should've known from the get go that she shouldn't have done it. But she did because she was in love and it was easy and Damon told her he loved her and he understood her in a way that no one else ever could. Ever did. They were equals and he cried in front of her one night and that was the most raw she had ever seen him. This man, so charismatic and apathetic, was actually just a child stuck in the shadow of his little brother.

The cat was out of the bag on her wedding day. They abruptly got married three months into her pregnancy and because she was pregnant, she couldn't even have a sip of celebratory champagne. She was underage and tried to play it off as if that was the reason, but anyone who knew Caroline knew she'd been drinking since she was thirteen. Her mother included.

"What were you thinking?" her mother yelled at her in the bathroom of the reception hall. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of this! I knew how you would react!"

"And you thought that getting married was going to somehow make it better? Jesus, Caroline! Have some sense!"

"I do have sense, Mom! I'm married into the Salvatore family! If that isn't sense, then I don't know what is."

Her mother was so angry she couldn't even look at her anymore. "I love you, Caroline, but you are going to regret this day. I know you will."

The saying is that "Mother knows best" and it's true. After Caroline gave birth to a smiling baby girl, her perfect little world started to shatter. Damon didn't like Lizzy at all. He didn't want to be near her. It was almost like he was afraid of her. He didn't even want to touch her or be in the same room. Like she had some disease.

"I never wanted a damn baby," he slurred one night, nursing a glass of scotch. "This is all on you, Care."

"Damon, you're drunk. Just—" First mistake was telling him he was drunk. You're never, ever supposed to tell Damon Salvatore he's drunk. He's drunk when he says he's drunk. Which is never. Second mistake was touching his arm in an attempt at consolation. He dropped the glass and it shattered on the hardwood, the remnants splashing across their feet almost as fast as he had her shoulders in her hands.

"What did you say?" he yells, his breath hot on her cheeks.

Fear instills itself in Caroline's chest and she figures that this must be what her mother was talking about all those months ago. She would regret it. And now she was.

"N-nothing," she muttered, trying to look away. But Damon snatched her chin in his hand, forcing her to look in his hazy eyes.

"I'll ask you again. _What did you say_?"

Her mouth quivered as her mind raced for something to make up for what she let slip. He'd been drunk before, but never like this. Never where he actually touched her.

"You know what?" he laughed. "Never mind."

Then he pushed her. Hard. She stumbled backwards until she finally lost her balance and came down on the coffee table, crashing through the glass and cutting up her arms and back. Damon stalked away, off-balance and disoriented, while Caroline lay there in a mess of glass and tears. She heard the door slam and only prayed that he didn't get into a car, but at that moment she didn't even care. Let him go. Let him get in an accident. Let something bad happen to his tortured soul. Let it.

But he came back early the next morning. He always came back. And he apologized, at least the first few times, and then it stopped altogether. He wasn't sorry. He never was sorry. She remembers one time they were at the top of the stairs and she fell. He didn't mean to push her, it just happened. She lost her balance, tripped over her feet, and that's what happened. He didn't apologize because it was her fault.

"The sooner you stop criticizing me, the better it'll be for you," he had told her from the top of the steps. Then he went to bed. Her entire body ached so she stayed there for the rest of the night, afraid to even try to get up.

There were many nights like those. Many days where she didn't leave the house because some things just couldn't be covered up with makeup and a smile. She had no one to talk to. Matt had moved away and she was too ashamed to even hear her mother's voice. So she just sucked it up and moved on, up until about a year ago when she just took off. She packed up Lizzy and all her things, most of her own clothes and jewelry, and she emptied all the liquor in the sink just out of spite. She took his stash of two thousand dollars that was kept in his study, and she drove all the way to Maryland, where she ditched her car in a parking lot and rode a bus the rest of the way to Philadelphia.

She can't believe that was only a year ago. A year ago and she was still living in that god-forsaken house with basically a death wish every time she opened her mouth.

So what does she say to Lizzy? Little Lizzy Salvatore. She wonders.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **I apologize for no Klaroline interaction in this chapter. I didn't expect for the whole backstory to take so many words, but it did and that's not even the whole story. Ugh. Anyway, the next chapter should be up sooner because I've already started writing it and the Klaroline will make up for it being missing in this chappie! Super sorry guys!

And Damon is one of my favorite characters too, but I felt like I had more flexibility with him than Tyler. And the fact that I don't like Tyler so he won't ever make an appearance. Like...ever.

Again, I strongly apologize for no Klaroline!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Care," the voice in her dream calls. "Care, wake up."

"I am," she mumbles, turning to the other side.

Wait. This isn't a dream.

Her eyes snatch open and she turns around to see Matt with Lizzy on his hip hovering over her.

"What time is it?" she yells.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Matt explains. "Lexi called and said not to come in. The sewage backed up and the whole place is flooded. Diner's closed for the next couple days."

"What?" Well, isn't that the worst news ever.

"Yeah. It's only ten, so I'm going to take Lizzy to the movies and then to lunch. I just wanted you to know so you won't get worried."

"Well, then I'll go with you—"

"No, just stay here and relax," he tells her as Lizzy tugs at his hair. "We'll be back later. I left money on the kitchen table for you in case you want to order some delivery."

"Gee. Thanks, Mom."

Matt smiles at her sarcasm and tells Lizzy to say goodbye to her, but Lizzy just looks away shyly. So holding grudges, eh?

Once they're gone, Caroline realizes that she really has nothing to do. This is the first weekend that she's ever been off. She could sleep all day, catch up on some soap operas or watch a movie from Matt's Blu-ray collection. She could raid his cabinets and eat all the cookies and brownies that he keeps stashed away, yet somehow Lizzy always finds her hands in those jars. She could turn up the stereo to the highest volume and dance around in her underwear and pretend she's performing at a sold-out concert. But she could also just sit around and sulk all day about her financial situation that she still hasn't told Matt about. He'll gladly help her, but she'd rather not ask him. He's too nice and he'll just keep giving and giving until he has nothing left to give. Why are you so nice, Matt Donovan? Jeez.

What time is it again? Ten? Quarter after. She has the whole day. What do normal people do on a Sunday? They probably go out for a Sunday drive or something stupid like that. Who wants to drive around Philadelphia? Nobody. She doesn't have a car either way. Completely ditched it in Baltimore. She wonders why no one has tracked her down yet. They totally should have. Abandoned vehicle in a parking lot? Would seem suspicious.

So what does she do? Does she mope or does she have fun? See, now if she had friends, then she would probably go out to lunch with them or something. But she doesn't.

_"I only offer you my friendship, Caroline."_

Yes. Friendship. Right. She's seen enough episodes of Grey's Anatomy and ER to know that relationships with doctors are anything but friendship. Maybe friendship with benefits, but that's not her at all. She doesn't have time for that. Although, maybe she could give Klaus, or Dr. Mikaelson, the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't like he was an absolute douche to her or anything. Maybe a little on the creeper-potential-to-be-a-stalker side, but something about it is a little sweet. Just a little.

She gets up and fishes through her coat pocket for his business card. He told her he'd be in his office until eleven, right? So if she calls right now, then…then what? What does she need to call him for? What does she even say? Why does she care? Actually, you know what, why did she even keep it?

Because of this.

It rings once, twice, three times before someone answers. It must be his secretary or someone.

"You've reached Dr. Mikaelson's office. How may I help you?" she greets, so generic and robotic.

"Can I speak to him?" Caroline ventures, shrugging.

"Name and on what matters?"

Caroline narrows her eyes. What does it matter? Just let her speak to the man! "Caroline and—"

"Caroline," the woman repeats, humming. "One moment."

This is weird. Exactly ten seconds pass before the line is transferred and she hears Klaus' voice and it's like he's been expecting this call all day judging from the way he says her name. Thrilled yet utterly surprised.

"I'm very glad you called, Caroline."

She pretends to gag. "Oh, I'm sure."

"What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

Oh right. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to say. Um. "Friends, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, as friends, maybe we could…go out tonight…or something…"

A pause. _What a stupid move, Caroline. Wow, you are so dumb. Did you really just ask him out on a date? What? No it's not a date! You just said friends, Care! Jeez! You're blowing it already!_

"Whatever happened to work, love?" he asks and if it's possible, she can hear him smiling.

"It's closed. Look, if you want to or not you better tell me within the next five seconds or—"

"No, no, no. How about six? I'll pick you up and we'll go to dinner."

Pick her up? Nope. He isn't going to know where Matt lives and he's definitely not seeing the dump she lives in. She says that they'll just meet up. He says sushi, she says Mexican. They agree on Thai. He says formal, she says casual. They agree on semi-casual. He says Lemon Grass, but LG is closed on Sundays and she wins with Chabaa. Compromise, compromise, compromise.

"So six o'clock, then?" Klaus confirms.

"And not a minute too late…" she trails off and then proceeds to hang up.

Friends. What a lovely thing to have. Rich friends. _Even_ better.

Caroline doesn't have any semi-casual clothes at Matt's so she takes a bus back to her apartment, rides the horrible lift to the top floor where it smells like eggs and feet and _ew _was that a roach? This building should be condemned and that's the only reason why the rent is dirt-cheap.

Caroline's apartment is at the far end of the dimly lit hallway. The lights on the ceiling flicker as she moves down then and a faint whiff of mildew catches in her nose and makes her sneeze. She has to jimmy her key into the lock of her door and slam her body against it for it to open. And then there's always a puddle of water in the middle of the floor because there's a crack or hole on the roof and the snow melts and seeps through her ceiling. It's in a different spot everyday so it isn't exactly like she can just put down a few pots and hope for the best. Woe is she.

It's two by the time she makes it there and when she opens up her less than half-full closet, she wonders why she decided to pick up the phone. She has no clothes first of all! None of them are even semi-decent! She has jeans, jeans, and more jeans. Oh and this hideous dress from a thrift store that she doesn't even remember buying. It's a deep purple color with buttons going down the middle and it ties at the waist. It's atrocious and really should be burned, but if this is all she has then she has to make do. Besides, it doesn't matter. She's not trying to impress anyone. Especially Klaus.

By four she's dressed and ready to leave because the bus to Main Street is about an hour and a half and with traffic, you never know. She walks out into the January frost, the Christmas lights still on the trees on the sidewalks, and takes a bus to 20th street and waits for the other one. Caroline doesn't want to admit it, but she's been stressing about this dinner since she started getting dressed. She doesn't know why she's going to it for one. She's off from work and she could be sitting in Matt's apartment watching Bridget Jones or something, but no. She's going out for Thai with a doctor. A _surgeon._ Someone who can walk circles around her when it comes to smarts. Well, this just means she has to keep her wits up. No biggie.

The bus ride is long and agonizing and she spends the entire time thinking over possible conversation. Basically, she already knows he's a surgeon and he knows she works at a coffee shop and a diner so the whole What Do You Do For A Living question is out the window. Asking about the past is off-limits because he might ask her and she won't answer anything about it. Asking about family is up in the air. What do you do in your spare time? Maybe. But Caroline rarely has any spare time other than today, so maybe she could wiggle her way around that and say what she would like to do _if _she had spare time. She could ask about television shows, but she doesn't watch much of that. She could talk about books, but the last time she's read was probably in high school. She could also be very generic and talk about the weather because wind patterns and inches of snow are _incredibly _interesting. And there's also the less intriguing conversation topic of just being honest. _Hey, I'm Caroline and I'm a single mother. Deal with it. _She doesn't want to scare the guy away.

The sun is setting as she steps off the bus and walks the rest of the way to Chabaa. It's a small restaurant, tan stone on the outside with an arch over the entryway. Matt took her and Lizzy a few times for Lizzy's third birthday and for Caroline's twentieth and his. She walks in a gets a table for the two of them and it's right by the window. She has fifteen minutes before Klaus is supposed to walk through the door and she can't help it but her nerves are starting to get the best of her. He's going to come in looking dapper as ever while she has this horrible, eggplant skin on her body with basically no makeup. And her throat will close up and her tongue will swell and she'll literally suffocate on her own words and that'll be the end of Caroline Forbes.

"Caroline," his voice greets and breaks her out of her trance. He's ten minutes early! No! He was supposed to be late so then she could go back home and pretend this never even happened.

"Hello," she says quietly, trying to suppress the raging angst-ridden girl running around in her stomach. She wants to keep up the guise that she's not nervous and the fact that he's wearing this really delicious looking maroon button down with the first two buttons undone and a black leather jacket isn't doing anything to her hormones. Because it really isn't! And he's shaved since yesterday which is like looking at a precious handsome baby face only to be highlighted by those resilient eyes and the rosy lips and just—

"You look stunning," he tells her.

She rolls her eyes and pretends not to notice that he smells like leather and sunshine and cinnamon? "Nothing about me is stunning."

"Eye of the beholder. Anyway, I have to say that I was quite surprised you asked me out tonight," Klaus says, smiling. Did she mention he has dimples? Because he does and it makes her want to sob hysterically into a bowl of red velvet ice cream. "I thought I might've crept you out a bit. The train was a pure coincidence, I promise you."

"Coincidence, huh? Last time I checked surgeons don't ride the subway. Oh, you know, maybe because they have Lamborghinis and Mercedes."

Klaus chuckles. "We all aren't so showy, sweetheart. Sometimes it's easier just to take public transportation to get where you need to go."

"And where would that be?" she questions, raising an eyebrow. "Where you _conveniently _got off at the same stop as me."

"Just visiting an old friend who was in town for the day," he replies. "How was work yesterday?"

"It was work. How was surgery today? Save a life?"

His eyes flash and he tilts his head a little to the right. She remembered? "Well, it wasn't so much surgery as just a simple procedure. Just a heart stent, took less than an hour."

Heart stent. Sounds confusing, so Caroline is just going to smile and nod because she totes knows what that is.

A waiter comes by and Klaus orders a bottle of wine and Caroline laughs inwardly. She's never drunk in public like this before and that guy definitely knows that she's twenty because he served her and Matt on their birthdays. But he doesn't say anything. He leaves and comes back with Chabaa's finest bottle of red wine and they toast to friendship.

"So, Caroline, tell me about yourself," Klaus says as the waiter sets down their complimentary appetizer of mini spring rolls.

She takes one off the plate and plops it right in her mouth. No shame in her game. "What do you want to know?"

"Your hopes, your dreams," he lists off on his fingers. "Aspirations. Long-term and short-term goals…"

It earns him a laugh, but he isn't sure if it's sarcastic or not. Well played, Miss Forbes. Well played.

"Want to see if I'm suitable enough to bring home to your parents?"

"Ah, but friendship, remember?" he reminds.

She narrows her eyes. Well played, Dr. Mikaelson. Well played.

Hopes? Caroline _hopes _to scrounge up seven hundred big ones by Friday. Dreams? She _dreams _that she'll wake up and seven hundred dollars will magically appear in her checking account. Same thing for aspirationsand goals. Money, money, money. She's starting to sound like a broken record.

"What are yours?" she asks.

He takes a sip of his wine and Caroline does as well. It's so sweet. The sweetest thing ever.

"I don't quite know," he answers honestly. "I believe I'm at a point in my life where I have everything I've ever needed, maybe not everything I want, but—"

"What do you want?" she pesters. "What is it that you don't already have?"

He tilts his head and flashes one of those dimpled smiles that just makes her stomach flip over and over again. _Stop it, man! This isn't funny!_

"I'll save it for the third date."

"What makes you so sure there'll be one?" she cocks an eyebrow.

"There will be."

After they order their dinner, there is obligatory conversation that cannot be avoided; things like siblings ("At the diner those were my two brothers Elijah and Kol," Klaus tells her. "Please excuse Kol's…bold disposition. He doesn't get out much.") and what they do in their free time. Caroline is quite surprised to know that he sketches from time to time. He doesn't really look like the artist type, but he is. He draws landscapes and he lets in that he'd like one day for one of his paintings to hang in a museum, maybe in the Hermitage in Saint Petersburg and Caroline comments that it's a lovely dream to have.

There is the clinking of glasses against the table, the occasional cough or sneeze or sigh or deep breath, and finally the sounds of forks clanking against plates as their entrees are eaten slowly and neatly.

"You know, I've been to Thailand and I must say that this is not authentic Thai cuisine," Klaus says, frowning. "Have you ever been?" he asks her suddenly. She slurps up the noodle hanging out of mouth and looks away bashfully, her cheeks tinged red.

"To Thailand? Please. I've never really been anywhere," she responds meekly. And most likely, she won't ever go anywhere. When she was a little girl, she always wanted go to London because she wanted to marry one of the princes and become a princess and wear pretty dresses and crowns and have people around the world celebrate her birthday and anniversary. She wanted to visit the sick children in hospitals and make people's dreams come true because she was royalty and she would go all around the world and put smiles on everyone's faces because that's what princesses did. And she was going to be the best princess that the world had ever saw, but William married Kate last year and her chances with Harry are zero to none.

"I could take you," Klaus says excitedly. "Wherever you want. I've gone to school in cities all across the globe. Rome, Paris, Tokyo."

"Oh wow!" she forces a laugh, but he doesn't notice so he's laughing too but he's not sure why. "It must be _great _to be so superior, right?"

Superior? Oh. This isn't funny. Was it something he said?

She doesn't know why she's lashing out so suddenly, but maybe it's because the realization that this could never work out is starting to hit her. Obviously he grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth while she didn't. While she fell in love with a monster and is currently on the run with his child. What would Klaus do if he knew that? He would leave, and to spare herself the anxiety of that ever happening, she'll do it first.

"Having the money to go around the world just to get some stupid degree," she rambles on and Klaus starts to glare.

"You're making assumptions," he interrupts angrily. "You don't anything about me aside from my career. Who are you to even—"

"And you can just brag about traveling around just because you can. And you tell me that you're going to take me anywhere I want and you don't even know _me_."

"I never claimed I did. Caroline, I—"

"No! Just stop. How about we forget this ever happened, okay?" she blurts, pushing her chair out and reaching into her wallet. "Because this is just awkward and we're two totally different people so I don't see how this is going to work. Friends or not." She tosses out the thirty dollars Matt has given her and hopes that'll cover her side of the bill, and if it doesn't, then oh well. Dr. I'll Take You Anywhere can pay for it.

What a disaster, Caroline thinks as she puts on her coat and heads for the exit. Seriously. What was she thinking? What was actually going to be solved by this? What did she expect? She can't be friends with him. They're two different social statuses. Why would she even kid herself? Because he's handsome and sweet and basically a dream come true and she figured that maybe this was a second chance or something? Nope. God, she's so stupid.

She's at the bus stop when the snow starts to fall. The bus isn't scheduled to come for another twenty minutes, but since it's snowing, she might as well just add another half hour onto that. Caroline pulls her coat tighter to herself and pretends she's on a beach in the Virgin Islands soaking up the warm summer sun. Yes. That's where she is. Not at a cold bus stop wearing a coat that basically has no lining in it whatsoever. She isn't going to freeze a limb off. Nope. Not a chance.

"At least allow me to take you home," Klaus says when his black Chevy Camaro pulls up in front of her. Really? A Camaro? Out of every car…

"Seriously," Caroline says sharply, pulling her coat closer. "Take a hint. Go home."

"I'll go home once I know you're not standing out in the cold. Please, Caroline. Just let me do this and you won't have to see me ever again."

She puffs out her cheeks and glances to the side. This isn't how things were supposed to turn out. See, she was supposed to have dinner with the guy, share some laughs, make a friend, and then pull out the guilt trick in two days tops and then he'd feel sorry and pay for Lizzy's tuition. It was a long shot and probably wouldn't happen by Friday, but at least it was probable. Plus the guy was pretty desperate. She was almost sure that he would do it if she asked him.

Okay, not really, but still. It _could have _happened.

"Fine," Caroline surrenders as she slips into the passenger side because it definitely won't be the worst decision she's made tonight. And, jeez, the smell of leather and sunshine and cinnamon is even stronger _holy cow_! "But you have to agree to let me out a block from where I live."

"A block?" Klaus asks incredulously. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Nope," she sighs, settling herself further down into the seat. Seriously, why does he smell so good? This isn't fair when she's trying to be angry, okay?

Klaus shrugs and drives down the street. "Fair enough. Where to?"

"Rittenhouse Square."

Coldplay plays on the radio as the snow falls and Caroline fights it in herself not to sing along because it's just a gene or something that you know The Scientist. It's like implanted in your brain from birth that you know this song. Everyone does. Everyone.

"Have you ever seen them?" Klaus asks her.

"No, but let me guess. You have."

Klaus shakes his head. "You're making assumptions again. I've never been to a concert."

_Well, maybe we should go to one. What? Who said that? _

"My mom took me to see Britney Spears when I was seven," Caroline admits. Not Elizabeth Forbes's best decision. Caroline wouldn't stop shaking her booty for a month.

Klaus visibly cringes. "Britney Spears?"

"Hey, don't hate on Brit. She used to be the bomb." Before she had kids. But isn't that the case with everyone?

"I'm sure she was, love."

"Caroline."

"Of course."

The rest of the ride is in silence except for when Caroline gives him a shortcut. She knows her way around Philly, unlike him. He explains he only just moved here a few weeks ago so he's still getting into the swing of things. It's a big change from London, but Caroline acts disinterested because she's still _so_ angry. Seething, she is. That's why she keeps smiling like a dork because the rage is so bad it's getting confused with sheer happiness. Nice try, Caroline. Nice try.

She tells him to stop once they get to the corner of S 19th Street and Pine. The snow is falling steadily by now and Klaus has put the windshield up to the highest speed and the heat is all the way over in the red. Caroline glances out the window at the snowy wonderland, the sky just a hint of blue left in it from the day, and the snowflakes dancing and then melting against the concrete sidewalks.

"Thank you," she says as she unbuckles her seatbelt. The stoplight flashes green and the car behind him honks. No double parking, the sign on the street reads, but oh well.

"If I said anything to offend you, then I apologize," Klaus says and she feels the slightest twitch of guilt. It's not his fault he's rich and cultured and she's just dull old Caroline with a baby.

"It's fine. Just…thanks for the wine." She opens up the door and stoplight flashes red. The man in the car behind them flips her the bird and she does it right back. He had plenty of room to go around, but no.

"I know I said you never had to see me again, but do you think I could see you again?" Klaus asks right before she shuts the door.

Everything in her head is screaming no. This is a bad idea. It'll only end badly because she won't be able to stop lying to him. She won't tell him about Lizzy and she definitely won't tell him how she's poor _and _technically still married. But then, in her heart, she really just wants to see. She's so curious about how this whole situation because it's so different and new and Klaus, Dr. Mikaelson, is something she isn't sure she'll ever get again.

So, she says, "Even though this was a disaster—"

"Catastrophe."

"-maybe I'll call you since you drove me home. Who knows…"

He grins. "Don't keep me waiting."

Caroline rolls her eyes and spins around on her heels and starts down the street. _Don't keep me waiting? Don't be so cocky._

But she still finds herself smiling about it because she knows she won't.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **If you don't really know why Klaus is still going after Caroline, it will be explained eventually.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's got you smiling?" Matt asks Caroline as soon as she steps through the door.

Goofy grin? Right. Wipe it off, Care. Wipe it off.

"N-nothing," she lies, suddenly serious. "Just remembered something."

He eyes her suspiciously, but doesn't ask her any more questions. Whatever. She had a day off. But all dressed up and nowhere to go? _I'm watching you, woman. Watching you._

"Where's Lizzy?" Caroline questions as she hangs up her coat in the closet.

"Matt points in the direction of the kitchen. "Dinner. She wants to know if you're still angry with her," he sighs, wiping the sleepiness from his face. "I told her you were just tired and didn't mean it, but you know Lizzy. You have to tell her that yourself."

Jeez. What a buzz kill. This night was supposed to end with Caroline soaking in the bathtub and reflecting on her date with Dr. Mikaelson. Boy, that has a ring to it. She was supposed to think how she basically, purposely tried to sabotage it all because she felt unworthy. Yet he still wanted her and her horrible outfit. For whatever reason, even when she assaulted his character brutally. It seems weird that Klaus would even want to speak with her. He's a surgeon; rich, British, and smart. What business does he have with her? He's probably royalty or something and she's a…_peasant. _

Caroline goes into the small kitchen and finds Lizzy in the breakfast nook eating Chef Boyardee with her hands because "spoons are stupid!" The little girl looks up, her chubby face covered in red sauce, and waves a saucy hand.

"Uncle Matt got me popcorn at the movies!" she says chipper.

Caroline smiles and slides into the seat across from her child. "Did he? What movie did you see?"

"We Bought A Zoo! Mommy, there were so many animals! Can we go to the zoo? Please, oh please? Please, Mommy?"

"Maybe when spring comes we can go."

Lizzy's eyes are big and hopeful when she says, "Promise?"

Caroline pokes out her right pinky. "Pinky promise."

Lizzy beams and crosses her small pinky with Caroline's and swings their hands back and forth.

"I didn't mean to yell at you last night," Caroline says and Lizzy stops smiling. She takes her tiny hand away and goes back to messing with her food. "Mommy was just so tired and made a big mistake."

Lizzy snatches her head up and gives this devilish smirk that almost sends Caroline reeling. She is her father's child. He could never, ever deny her.

"Lizzy's okay," the girl says, smiling. "Is Mommy okay? What did she do today?"

Caroline's eyes roll up into her head. Should she tell her? What's the harm it can do? "Well, Mommy had dinner with Cream and No Sugar."

"CNS!" the girl squeals and clasps her hands together. "Like a date?"

Caroline laughs and shakes her head. Sort of, but Lizzy doesn't need to know that. "We're just friends."

"Friends like Uncle Matt?" she asks, wide-eyed.

"Not yet."

"But maybe?" Lizzy is hopeful. "Then Mommy will have a boyfriend just like me!"

Caroline's mouth falls open. She didn't even have a boyfriend when she was thirteen. Lizzy must be taking after her father.

"Really? Since when?"

"Since a couple days ago. Mommy," she whispers, leaning in, "we're going to get married tomorrow."

"You don't think you're rushing into it, huh?" Caroline questions amused.

Lizzy shakes he head fiercely "I'm in love," she says blissfully.

Caroline laughs and gets up to get a damp cloth to wipe Lizzy's hands and mouth off with. Lizzy spouts off the details about her wedding to "Kenny", who Caroline finds out is actually Madeline's boyfriend who dropped off her lunch one day last week. Caroline has serious doubts that Lizzy even said two words to the guy, but when she gets an idea in her head, then it's happening. Caroline wonders what she'll think when he doesn't show up for their wedding. Oh, Lizzy.

* * *

"Busy, busy day," Matt comments as he rings up one of their regular customers. He's an old man and his name is Louis and he's a retired war vet. He comes in on Monday, orders a cup of Joe and a pumpkin muffin, spouts off about government corruption, and then he leaves. Routine, routine, routine.

"You take it easy," Louis says, his smile missing close to all his teeth. "You too Miss Forbes."

Caroline smiles to herself as she fixes a mocha frappe. Busy day is an understatement. Matt decided to try out a new drink, Mint Mocha Caramel Lush, which is really just an over-the-top bursting with flavors iced coffee. He can't take credit for the name, though. Lush was all Caroline. She can't even count on her hands and feet how many times she's made it this morning.

By afternoon it's lunchtime and Matt empties out the tip jar. Forty dollars and fifty-three cents. He guesses they really can't expect to get hundred dollar tips at random anymore, but it would be nice. Not so much for him, but for Caroline. Usually he keeps only 20% of the tip and gives the rest to her because he knows she needs it. Caroline always denies it with the excuse that they should split it evenly, but she puts in 100% every single day and Matt will be damned if she doesn't get what she so deserves.

After lunch is over it's back to the front. Matt discovers that they are running low on sugar and leaves the place in Caroline's capable hands to run down to the convenience store a block away. Lunch hours are the slowest because no one really wants to travel across Center City just to get an average cup of coffee. The prices aren't that reasonable either considering the other coffee shops around, but she won't say anything.

"Caroline, isn't it?"

The girl looks up from the counter to come face-to-face with a handsome young man; the same obnoxious young man from The Diner.

"And you must be Kol?"

His face splits into a wide grin and confidently he leans over the counter, widening his eyes as if that's going to work on her. Nice try, loverboy.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he says and oh boy he has dimples too. Is this a family thing or something? "My brother has told me _so much_ about you."

Caroline tilts her head and crosses her arms. She doubts it. It's been less than a day and she hasn't told him much about herself at all. So if he's relaying anything over to his brother, which Caroline is almost certain that he isn't, then he's either making it all up or just trying his hand at assuming.

"That's nice, but why are you here?"

Kol smirks and leans over even further. Caroline takes a step back, reaching into her back pocket for her mace because she's not afraid to use it. Nope. Especially on arrogant jerks.

"I told you my brother told me all about you. You work here too. Obviously."

"Still doesn't answer my question. So unless you came to order a Mint Mocha Caramel Lush, then I'm afraid you'll have to leave. We don't allow loitering."

Basically, Kol has no place in Caroline's book. They are not friends, not even acquaintances. As far as Caroline is concerned, Kol doesn't even exist. He's just reminiscent of all the douchebags she's had to deal with in high school. And high school only makes her think of Damon and she really does not want to think about Damon. Can we not?

Kol licks his lips and Caroline's stomach flips over a few times. Ew. Seriously? What does he want to do? Eat her?

"My, you have quite the tongue on you," he comments, beaming. "I wonder what else it can do."

Ew. Ew ew ew.

"What is _wrong _with you?" she snaps because, quite frankly, she's had enough of this shit. "Do you have any type of respect for anyone? Much less yourself? I'm da—" Whoa, Care. Don't get carried away now. "Who even _are_ you? What do you for a living?"

"I am an expert in the study of mixology," he tells her proudly. "Three years of experience on this belt. Pretty accomplished if I do say so myself."

Caroline drops her head and gives him a blank stare. "You're a bartender."

"And you're a barista. Match made in heaven, sweet Caroline. Give me a chance."

Caroline nearly chokes on air. Is this guy serious? Match made in heaven? Was his sole purpose to come here and try to whisk her away? Not that she's so totally into his brother, but she'd rather date a cardiologist than a "mixologist" any day.

"Okay," she stifles down a laugh. "No offense—actually, no. Please take offense, but we…_us_" she waves her right hand between them frantically "will never be. Ever. No way, no how. Not in this lifetime."

"Never say never," he sings and she internally vomits.

"Please just leave. I have to work."

Kol turns around, dramatically surveying the shop. No one. Well, would you look at that?

"All right, Caroline. I'll leave you for now, but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other very soon. Here—" he takes one of the pens out of the box beside the tip box and takes her hand in his, drawing quickly on the underside of her forearm. "my numericals."

Numericals? Was that supposed to be charming or witty? Seriously though, who is this guy and why does he exist?

"Call me when you're ready. I'll be home all day tomorrow." Then he does something super gross and kisses her hand and that's possibly the most sexual contact she's had with anyone in about two years because there was a time when even Damon just stopped touching her.

"I'll be sure not to," she hisses, snatching her hand away.

Kol is the Cheshire cat, his grin from ear-to-ear. Caroline can't figure him out. He's more persistent than Klaus. How the eff is that even possible?

* * *

"Is he cute?" Madeline asks. For once, Caroline is on time to pick up Lizzy. Sadly, she missed the wedding, though. It happened a little after noon and her daughter even has the ring pop to prove it. ("My boyfriend dumped me right on the spot to marry a three-year-old," Madeline sighs, watching from the distance as Lizzy and Kenny have their first dance, which consists of Lizzy holding onto his legs and him laughing hysterically. "I should be ashamed of myself.")

Caroline purses her lips and wiggles her hand. "Depends. His attitude makes him hideous, but on a scale from Steve Buschemi to Bradley Cooper, he's a Chace Crawford."

"So about a seven?"

"Eight just to be safe."

"Dude, he has a thing for you. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Oh jeez, I don't know, Maddie. Maybe because I'm kind of dating his older brother who is much hotter and much richer than he is? I mean, that might be the reason. I don't know."

Madeline rolls her eyes. "You aren't even dating him. You're like…what did they say in England? He's courting you, right? And you have multiple suitors. Oh my, what if one of then says they _fancy_ you? How adorable would that be?"

Caroline laughs at the ridiculousness. Fancy her? Do people even say that anymore? What? It won't happen and if it does, then she might just die where she stood.

"I didn't even tell him, Klaus, that I would see him again. I mean, I kind of gave him a little hope, but I don't even have his real number. Just his office."

"Call Kol," Madeline suggests. "It isn't like he's going to say no."

Kol would totally say no. Caroline hasn't even known him that long and she can already predict what he'd do.

"I have an even better idea. How about _you _call Kol and—"

"Oh no no no. You're the one who's single and lonely. Not I."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. My daughter _did_ just marry your boyfriend."

Madeline cocks an eyebrow and glances over to Lizzy and another child she's playing Barbie with.

_Heh Barbie. _

"How about we go on a double dat? Or a triple date? You bring one of your boyfriends, I bring Kenny, and Matt brings someone. Isn't he talking to some blonde girl?"

Caroline nods but shrugs also. Matt mentioned something about a Ruth or Ruby or Regina (something with an R) girl a few weeks ago and never said anything since. To be fair, Caroline never really asked him about her either. The only thing she knew about the girl was that she was pretty and apparently _"really sweet, Care"_. Whatevs.

"What would we even do? And I can't exactly afford a babysitter right now, Madeline."

"Bring her. We'll go bowling or to like Dave and Buster's or something. Good times…"

That sounds appealing, Caroline admits, but no one knows she has a daughter. She's not exactly going to spring it on Klaus (or Kol for that matter) that she has a three-year-old. They'd bolt within two seconds. Nobody wants to date a girl with a kid. Worn goods and all that (okay, hers are hardly worn when you can afford the best doctors for all the necessary reconstruction), plus the responsibility of a child that's not even yours. Why is she even kidding herself? She should just end all ties with every Mikaelson while she's ahead.

"Neither of them know I have a kid," Caroline tells her friend.

An idea hatches in Madeline's head. "Well, what they don't know won't hurt them, right? From this moment on until whenever, Lizzy is my kid. Not yours."

Caroline shakes her head quickly. "I can't just lie like that. It'll blow up in my face."

'Sure you can," Madeline says. "Besides, it won't be forever. Just hide it for a little and then if things start to get serious, then confess."

"Metaphorically speaking, if things were to get serious, how in the world would I explain a child running around that's not mine?"

Madeline drums a finger against her lips, looking up to the ceiling. Ah! "She's me and Matt's lovechild."

"I don't want to bring Matt into this, Madeline. He's already done so much for us, I can't ask him for anything else. It's selfish."

Madeline shakes her head, the gears turning and turning in her mind. She explains that her logic is that it's not selfish at all. That eventually, Klaus or Kol ("I'm not dating Kol ever!"), will have to find out about Lizzy. But by that time they'll be so in love with Caroline that her extra baggage will be nothing but a plus. And besides, Madeline continues, their family is rich. They practically piss money. They'll take care of her and be so understanding about the whole thing and she'll be able to pay Matt back for everything and live happily ever after.

And yes it sounds perfect. Too perfect because there is no happily ever after for Caroline. She can't just lie like that. Things get worse when she lies. She's learned that the hard way. But what if it's different? What if what Madeline tells her could actually be true? There's a possibility. There's always a possibility…but her morals...

"Do doctors like going to Dave & Buster's?" Caroline asks and Madeline's mouth forms into a wide grin.

She clasps her hands together gleefully and her brown eyes shine brightly. "Oh, this will be so much fun."

Fun? She shall see…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long and that this is so short! Will try to update sooner! Thank you for your continuous support!

And cries because Klamon and Klefan.

And cries because my bby Rebekah. I hope she's okay because I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her. Cries.

Oh and yes no Klaroline, but whenever I skip a chapter you know there's going to a lot in the next ;)

**EDIT**

**After reading a few of the reviews, I think a bit of you misunderstood and are frightened as to how this will all play out. You think Caroline is going to lie and/or really her only intentions are for money. Though the only person who talks about money is Maddie, so I don't really know where you're getting that idea from. Also, it never said that she will lie or that she even agrees to anything Maddie said about it. All that happened was that you know they're doing this dating thing. So, guys, seriously, don't panic. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I knew you went on a date on Sunday," Matt announces proudly. "Why'd you lie to me?"

Caroline scrubs the coffee spill (she's such a clutz!) on the floor harder until her knuckles turn white. Truth is, she doesn't really know why she lied to Matt. Embarrassment, maybe? Shame? Caroline shouldn't be dating when she already has so much on her plate and she didn't really want a potential lecture, especially from Matt. That would just be horrible. She'd probably start crying before he even started.

"Sorry," she apologizes, offering a gentle smile. "I guess I didn't believe it myself for a moment. Why am I doing this, Matt? It's wrong, isn't it? It's bad for Lizzy. She shouldn't be exposed to all these different men so early in her life."

"It's only three, Care," Matt tells her. Him, Damon, and this doctor fellow. Lizzy isn't confused and the child hasn't even met the man yet. He's probably a standup guy, right? Aren't doctors supposed to be?

"And soon she won't even remember Damon," he adds.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Caroline sighs. It kind of is, but in the long run it won't be. Caroline doesn't want Lizzy to have those dreams about Damon anymore, have her wake up and calling for him. But she also doesn't really want another man to come in and replace him as if he didn't exist. Unfortunately, he does exist and one day Lizzy will question it, and if it ever grows serious with Dr. Mikaelson or whoever, Caroline doesn't want Lizzy to harbor any resentment towards him because of her decisions. It's such a circuitous situation, really.

"Do you think you can bring Rachel?" she changes the subject.

"Rebekah," Matt corrects. "And I don't know. She has a busy schedule with event planning and all that."

"She's nineteen and an event planner," Caroline scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Matt. Who are you dating? Is she even human?"

Matt smiles bashfully and shrugs. "She's knows her stuff, Care. Her mom's been doing that type of stuff all her life so I guess it rubbed off on her. And she'll be twenty in a few weeks."

Caroline stands up and brushes off her knees. She hasn't heard that much about this Rebekah girl because Matt has been super secretive. She wonders when they even hang out with each other. And honestly, she figures that she would've stopped by his work from time to time, but nope.

"Well, hopefully I'll get to meet this mystery woman on Friday. She does know about me, right?"

Matt purses his lips and looks the other way, fishing for something to fumble his hands around. Okay, so he hasn't told Rebekah about Caroline. It isn't like he's ashamed of her or anything, but the phrase "my best is a girl and has a child" doesn't seem like it'll sit well with Rebekah. Especially Rebekah. Matt knows she has a dysfunctional family; one of her brothers is illegitimate and her dad, well, to put it somewhat nicely, he's kind of terrible. For the most part, Matt can relate with family issues so that's one level they connect on. There were many a night where Rebekah would just burst into one of her angry tirades and he had no problem with her venting out her anger. What was a boyfriend for if you couldn't yell until their eardrums popped?

_"He is despicable, Matt. I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him!" _

"You didn't, did you?" Caroline assumes, disappointed. "Don't tell me you're dating one of those insecure, obsessed—"

Matt drops his gaze and interrupts her. "You just described yourself…"

"Exactly!" Caroline clasps her hands together. "Which means there is only room for one neurotic control-freak in your life. I was here first. I got dibs."

Matt laughs and shakes his head. "You're going to be great friends with her. I can just tell."

"We'll see…"

* * *

During her break, Caroline works up the nerve to call Dr. Mikaelson. She isn't entirely sure what she's going to say or how she's going to say it, but here goes nothing.

The same woman from before picks up and puts her on hold for a minute or so, the elevator music magnifying her nerves to the point where she's ready to just hang up. Seriously, if he doesn't pick up within the next two seconds then goodbye. Date's off.

"Caroline," he greets cheerily. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She rolls her eyes and leans up against the wall, tangling her fingers in the phone cord. "You don't have to speak so formally with me, you know."

"Habit," Dr. Mikaelson says. "I should have probably given you my cell number so you wouldn't have to call my office. I get a little busy sometimes."

"I can imagine. Well, I don't want to hold you, but I just wanted to know if you were free on Friday night? Me and a few of my friends are going out and…yeah…"

"The second date you've asked me on," he chuckles. "Can I just say how I admire your initiative in this relationship?"

"Oh my god, Klaus!" she yells. "Just say yes or no."

"No need to grow impatient, love. Of course I'll be in attendance on Friday. Where will we be going?"

It's not the most ideal place, but it's on the cheaper side and it's family-friendly. Yes, he's a doctor and going to an arcade is probably a step-down from skiing in Aspen or whatever it is rich people do, but it's the best she's got at the moment. Besides, he's the one who hangs out at a cheap diner with his brothers. So she splurges the details, exaggerating a few things ("they even have an indoor swimming pool…and it's_ heated_ so bring swim trunks") and then she toys with the idea of picturing Klaus—err Dr. Mikaelson—in swim trunks or _oh help me Boy George what about a speedo! _But he declines. ("It's a little too cold for a swim, wouldn't you think?"). Caroline shrugs. Maybe in the spring or summer…oh, she's getting ahead of herself, isn't she?

"Will you allow me to pick you up or—"

"Nope," Caroline cuts him off. "I'm carpooling with my friend, Matt." _And my daughter who you will meet and then run away while screaming. _"Just be there by six."

"That's awfully early…"

"Yeah," she sighs. An ideal time to get back to Matt's would be ten. Lizzy has to get her bath and that's always a task because once she gets in she never wants to get out, and then she fights sleep like her life depends on it. Not to mention how Caroline has work the next day and if Lizzy has a nightmare during her slumber, then she can count on not getting close to any sleep. Literally, as soon as she closes her eyes once she gets Lizzy back to sleep, then her alarm clock will start blaring in her ear and up will be Zombie Caroline for the day.

"But I'm a working girl," Caroline goes on, "and you probably have surgeon things to do the next day so we'll just keep it early. Problem?"

Call it a six sense or what have you, but she can practically hear the smile in his voice when he says, "I'll see you on Friday, Caroline."

When he hangs up, Caroline finally starts to breathe again and it's then and only then that she realizes he conveniently forgot to give her his number _again. _She looks at it this way: if he really wants her to know then he'll call back and he knows where she works so he can have at it. Caroline most definitely isn't putting herself in another awkward phone call again. Nope.

* * *

Caroline isn't exactly excited to pick up Lizzy from daycare. She has only a few days left to get the money in and seeing Pearl with her critical eye and cold salutation is just a stark reminder of the leash around Caroline's neck. When she walks into the place, earlier than usual since Matt decided to close early due to a surprise phone call from that Rebekah girl, there are still a few children left and they're all bundled up together, speaking with hushed tones. Caroline narrows her eyes.

"Caroline," Madeline whispers, taking Caroline by the arm and leading her into Pearl's office. When they walk in, Caroline is surprised to see Lizzy sitting in the corner at a desk wearing that face she makes when Caroline won't let her have anymore ice cream.

"What's going on?" Caroline asks, walking over to Lizzy and kneeling down to her level. The little girl looks up, her eyes red and puffy with her lips quivering.

"Mary did it," she whimpers and starts to cry.

Caroline tilts her head and her eyebrows knit in confusion. Mary did what?

"Caroline," Pearl's voice rings and Caroline turns her head as she enters the room. Madeline closes the door as she leaves and Pearl sits at her desk, wringing out her hands.

"What happened?" Caroline questions, wiping Lizzy's tears with her thumbs.

"We would've called you," Pearl begins, frowning, "but I know how much trouble it is getting here from your other job so I thought it was best if we just waited."

"Pearl, just tell me what happened," Caroline says, growing impatient. She has an upset child and this woman is trying to stall? Really? And who the hell is Mary? What did she do exactly?

"One of the other children we have said some things to Lizzy and, well, Lizzy hit her in the face."

Caroline's eyes flit from Pearl to her daughter. Lizzy hit someone? Not her daughter. No.

"No, she didn't," Caroline responds, shaking her head. "She couldn't have." It's not like Lizzy to intentionally harm anyone. She wouldn't harm a fly. Why would she? She doesn't even get to see violence on the television. Where would she even pick that up?

Pearl's frown deepens and she sucks in a deep breath before exhaling. "I know it must be difficult to believe, but—"

"What did this Mary girl say to her to begin with?"

Pearl opens her mouth to speak, but Lizzy is first. "That I don't have a daddy!"

Caroline hops up to her feet and she digs her nails into her thighs. Maybe she wouldn't be so angry had she been told about this sooner. Maybe she wouldn't be so angry if her daughter wasn't still affected by it. Maybe she wouldn't be so angry if Pearl actually thought that isolating Lizzy from the rest of the children was a suitable punishment and not torment. Maybe. Just maybe.

"And what happened to Mary?" Caroline forces herself to ask calmly because she's _this _close to blowing a fuse. _This _close.

Pearl either doesn't sense Caroline's anger or she's choosing to ignore and reply, "Mary's fine, but you should know we don't tolerate this type of behavior here, Caroline."

"Are you forgetting about what the little girl said to my daughter?" Caroline screeches.

"Actions, Caroline," Pearl explains firmly. "Mary did nothing but speak. I don't know what she sees when at home, Caroline, but you should think about this."

Caroline takes in a breath in an effort to quell her anger, but it's really only beginning. Her daughter is heartbroken, reminded of something she has no control over, and Pearl just wants Caroline to get over it. She's telling her that Lizzy could've controlled herself and that this is basically her fault. Mary didn't provoke her or anything, no. Lizzy is simply an angry little girl with a mother who barely pays any attention, right? Because when they're at home or at Matt's, Lizzy is just a free spirit and does whatever she pleases whenever she pleases. Caroline somehow forgot how Pearl lives with them and knows everything. Silly Caroline.

"I think we're done here," Caroline breathes, picking up her daughter. "She's not coming back and if one of Mary's parents want to speak with me, then gladly give them my number."

She starts to walk out of the office when Pearl gets up, saying that Caroline is just misunderstanding and that there is no need to remove Lizzy from the daycare. Pearl merely wants Lizzy not to come back the next day for a mental vacation and see how she'll be the day after. Pearl doesn't want anything permanent and she keeps trying to tell Caroline not to be so drastic, but Caroline is helping Lizzy into her coat and getting out of Lizzy's things out of her cubby whilst Madeline looks on and tries to avert the other children's attentions.

The thing is that Caroline's not listening to the woman because she knows exactly what Pearl meant. As if Caroline is some second-rate citizen and her offspring is nothing more. As if this Mary girl even knows what the hell she's talking about. Probably heard her mother gossiping about Caroline like blue blood is just flowing through her veins. People are just awful. Carline barely even associates with any of the other parents. She's been to one party this whole time. The kids had a costume contest and put on a play on Halloween where she was forced to communicate with them. They weren't in as terrible shape as her, but she could tell that somehow they thought they were better. So what they may have been married or whatever, she was trying her best with what she had. She swears she even heard someone comment on Lizzy's costume—by how cheap and homemade it looked. Hmm, maybe that's because it was cheap and homemade! Because Lizzy wanted to make her own costume and who was Caroline to stifle her imagination? What kind of mother does that? Lizzy was the best cardboard robot ever.

Pearl is still trying to convince Caroline to calm down and that everything will be okay, but that isn't the case at all. Lizzy is already being ostracized in this environment just because of what she doesn't have. Does that sound like everything will be all right? No. It's written all over her daughter's face.

Once Caroline has all of Lizzy's things together, she gathers her up in her arms and starts to head for the exit.

"There is no need for this," Pearl says for about the billionth time, but if there weren't then Caroline wouldn't be doing it, would she?

"You'll get your money when I get it," Caroline says bitterly as she stomps out into the January air, Lizzy's arms tightly wrapped around her neck.

Thoughts are racing through Caroline's mind as she marches down the street, too angry to even concentrate on who she bumps into. She just wants to get Lizzy home, give her a nice bath and give her cookies or something. Nobody knows anything about them. Lizzy does have a father, he's just not in her life and rightfully so. What has Caroline done to earn herself a spot on the rumor mill? All she does is work and take care of her daughter. She's just trying to make their life better. That's the only reason she moved this far away. Damon would never think to look for her here. Out of all states she went to Pennsylvania? Who the hell wants to start over in Pennsylvania? No one!

The bus can't come soon enough and she shuffles aboard, throwing her token into the dispenser and taking a seat all the way in the back. Lizzy has fallen asleep while they were waiting at the bus stop so Caroline sits with her back against the window and puts her feet up on the seats, letting Lizzy lay atop her legs. She strokes her black hair away from her forehead and is surprised how sad she looks even in her sleep. Lizzy is an angel, a gift that Caroline doesn't deserve, and times like right now are just a drastic realization how much Caroline has messed this little girl's life up in the worst possible way. She's not going to win any Mother of the Year awards, but there has to be something better she can do. Lizzy is going to remember this day for the rest of her life and Caroline can't protect her from it.

* * *

"Lizzy sick or something?" Matt asks when Caroline walks into Java City the next morning with Lizzy at her side.

Caroline shakes her head and holds up a finger as she gets Lizzy settled at one of the tables. She takes out her toast and jam from her backpack as well as a banana and tells her to eat her breakfast while Caroline talks to Matt. Caroline then trudges behind the counter with Matt, putting on her apron and nametag. She yawns and waits for Matt to question her, but apparently he'd rather her start.

Caroline isn't exactly in a neither talking nor friendly mood. Actually, today is probably the worst day she's had since she moved here. It feels like a hangover. It's surreal. She's currently running on two hours of sleep because of Lizzy and her nightmares. She woke up a record five times, yelling at Mary and calling for Damon. Caroline had never felt so useless and helpless. She isn't a good mother at all. It's like the harder she tries, the worse Lizzy gets. Matt is a better parent than Caroline and he's not even her dad.

"She's not sick," Caroline sighs, rubbing her eyes and leaning against the counter. Over her shoulder, Lizzy eats her toast and swings her legs back and forth and watches the snowflakes fall outside. "We had an incident at the daycare."

Matt drops his head and his eyes narrow. "Incident like what?"

Caroline purses her lips and hugs herself, suddenly cold. Just the thought of it gives her chills. "One of her classmates said something rude to her," she whispers closely, "and Lizzy, well, she hit her."

A look of confusion passes over Matt's face as Caroline's words sink in. It doesn't…Lizzy wouldn't…"And they didn't think to call you?"

Caroline shakes her head, anger flaring up in her face again. "Pearl said some crap about not wanting me to leave my job, but I have to leave here anyway to pick her up. What difference would it have made?"

Matt drags a hand down his face, exhausted and disappointed at how his happy mood turned sour. He had some great news for Caroline. Well, not that it really involved her, but since he didn't really have another feminine figure to go to for advice, he figured he'd have to ask her first. The night before he'd came to the conclusion that he was in love with Rebekah. Like, madly in love with her. He didn't know what it was that made him suddenly feel this overwhelming sensation in the pit of his stomach, but as they were skating at the River Rink and Rebekah did perfect figure eights and gloated about landing perfect triple axels, the thought of being with her for the rest of his life kind of washed over him. And maybe it's sappy, but he's never really been the kind of guy who ever felt a deep connection with anyone other than Caroline. Even his first girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, he never had any type of bond with her. When they broke up in freshman year, he barely even noticed that she wasn't around. But with Rebekah, it's totally different. Every minute with her is like a breath of fresh air. She's new and exciting and spontaneous. Oh, and she's English. Accents don't only have an effect on women.

"I'm not taking her back," Caroline says. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her, but she can't stay there."

"Well she's not going to learn anything here," Matt explains. "We'll find another daycare."

Caroline glances over her shoulder and Lizzy is still munching happily on her toast. "I can't afford it."

"Then I'll pitch in. We'll split it," he encourages.

"No, Matt, I can't afford it as in I really can't afford it. I owe Pearl seven hundred dollars in back tuition."

Her friend takes a step back and crosses his arms across his chest, pressing his lips tightly together until the pink is drained from them. Did she just say seven hundred dollars? How did she get so behind? And she's just now saying something? She could've gone to him when she knew she would miss the first month. She had so many opportunities to bring it up, ask for help like she's done before, yet she didn't. Why?

"Don't look at me like that," she says. "It was complicated, Matt. You already help so much and I didn't feel right asking you for more money."

"That isn't an excuse, Caroline. You wouldn't have lost your dignity if you hadn't been stupid and asked me sooner."

"Maybe I just want to convince myself that everything isn't that bad, Matt. That maybe I'm strong enough to do this by myself."

"But you're not, Care," Matt says softly. "You think you can do these things, but you just can't."

Caroline falls back against the counter, gripping the edge tightly as she fights back her tears. It's so hard. Why can't she just catch a break for one day? One single solitary day? Is it really too much to ask? This protective wall she's put up around herself is nothing but a sure sign for her utter destruction. It did nothing but evade a few things for a little while, but life has a way of tearing down any barrier you put up. Caroline knows that better than anyone.

Last night, she toyed with the idea or what her life would be like if she hadn't left. The thought of her possibly being dead was the thing that made her stop. She wouldn't be able to protect Lizzy from seeing Damon and his rage and she wouldn't be able to protect Lizzy from the beatings that Caroline suffered frequently. And God forbid he went after Lizzy too. Just the thought made her sick to her stomach.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," she murmurs, the tears pushing their way through. "Everything is just falling apart and it's like I don't have a choice but to go back, Matt."

He takes her face in his hands and wipes the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs, but she pulls away. Matt is too good for her. He's too good of a friend and all she does is take advantage of him time and time again like he's so easily disposable.

"I'm just going to wash my hands and open up," she sniffs, wiping her face with the back of her hand before going to the back.

She'll just push everything to the back of her mind for now. She'll put on her brave face for Lizzy and push through the day. She'll figure something out like she always does.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Okay wow how long has it been? Yeah so after some thinking I realized that I had some major plotholes in this that I needed to sort out before proceeding and with my other fic I had to think which is priority right now, so I kind of put this on hold for a few months, but now it's back! I'm gonna try and alternate chapters with this and TFD and as soon as that's out the way, then this is my main project. I think. Sigh. Thank you for waiting so long because I think I would've given up on me tbh

Next chapter is a lot of Klaroline because of the date and something else...And I know it's kind of slow buildup, but I like things that way, so don't worry. They'll get together soon enough!


End file.
